A major aim of the research proposed is to study further the peripheral and central neural mechanisms in sensation and perception in the spheres of somesthesis and vision. Our research will be aimed at understanding the central and particularly the cortical, transformations of primary sensory inputs. Experiments will be made in waking, behaving monkeys, trained in sensory tasks, and simultaneous observations will be made of their sensory performances and the activity of cortical neurons which is thought relevant to that behavior. We seek to make direct correlations between the two sets of observations. We plan a further development of psychophysical methods for measuring the somesthetic sensory capacity in monkeys, and to use them to assay the remaining capacity for sensory function after cortical lesions. In particular, we wish to compare the losses which occur during transient, reversible, cortical lesions produced by cooling, and long-term tendency for improvement in performance which occurs in animals after surgical removals. A major program of study is planned of pain sensibility. Using a newly developed laser-powered radiant energy stimulator with radiometric feedback control, we plan to repeat known observations in humans, and to develop a psychophysics for pain in animals, leading to future studies of central events evoked by painful stimuli, in waking animals, and study of the effect of lesions upon pain thresholds and pain tolerance. The general subject of the central nervous control of autogenetic reflexes and the adaptive nature of that control in posture and movement will be studied in detail, first in acute and later in chronic animal preparations.